Tour of lust
by RebiRabbit
Summary: Takes place after Jude´s 18th birthday. Tommy and she didn´t hook up but what happes if he goes on tour.
1. Chapter 1

**Tour of lust**

**Takes place after Judés 18th birthday, Tommy came back after a few months and Jude forgave him, but couldńt trust him enough to hook up with him. Tommy and Jude quickly moved on or so they thought and got new lovers. Both didńt work out and Tommy goes now with Jude on her 3rd tour. Will they hook up or find a new love.**

**Chapter 1: Remeber how it began**

Tommy walked into Judés room of the tourbus, he saw her sleeping and couldńt help but smile. He walked over to her and removed his pants and shirt, with his boxers he lay down beside her. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and she stirred before she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey Quincey!!"

"Hey girl."

He kissed her and she quickly responded.

"Tommy??"

"Mmh"

"Do you remeber how this began"

"Of course"

PAST

Tommy and Jude sat in the empty tourbus. SME were on a party and Tommy and Jude tried to write a new song.

"Ok, Jude try this way."

She nodded and began to sing while he strummed the guitar.

You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go

And all the things that I wish I had not said  
Are played on lips 'til it's madness in my head

Is it too late to remind you how we were?  
But not our last days of silent, screaming blur

Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door

You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far  
Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true

Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do

More than anything I want to see you go  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world

"That was amazing, girl" Jude looked up and smiled at him.

"Really??"

"Yeah, but can I ask you something?"

Jude nodded.

"That song..."

Jude looked to the ground and Tommy knew the answer.

"Is it about me" He continued.

"No" Jude lied and Tommy knew it.

"Ok, then let́s go" Jude stood up but fell over and onto Tommýs lap. Tommy helped her up and her face was inches away from his.

"Tommy..." She was cut off by his lips, she ran her hands through his hair depending the kiss. Jude moaned into his mouth and Tommy felt Judés hand brush against him where it shouldńt be, who would have thought it shouldńt be there.

JUDE POV

Oh god, why cańt you stop you moved on JUDE YOU MOVED ON, or not!!!

TOMMY POV

Oh god what should I do I moved on, Ím sure I moved on oh screw it...

Jude broke away to breath while she stared into Tommýs dark blue eyes.

"Jude...I ... Ím sorry I didńt mean to..." Tommy stood up and walked into his room. Jude sighed and watched as the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tour of lust**

**Chapter 2: Promises never last forever**

Tommy sat on his bed with his head in his hands as he heard the door open, he looked up and saw Jude standing in the doorway.

"Tommy..."

"No... Jude! I promised you that I moved on."

"Tommy..."

"I think Íll go home"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, I mean it seems like everything is back and..."

"Tommy, you promised me you would wait not move on and you waited"

"Jude, I thought I moved on, til Kwest told me something"

Jude walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"What?"

"He told me how he thinks about Sadie everyday and night and suddenly I realized when I wake up my mind is always on you and never on anyone else."

"Tommy, why didńt you tell me?"

"Guess, after everything I put you through"

Jude looked to the ground and back up.

"Tommy...I lo..." Suddenly the door opened and Speed and Wally came in.

Tommy looked at Jude and then back at the boys.

TOMMY POV

Oh my god, what did she want to say? Fuck off SME.

3 hours later

Tommy lay in his bed while he stared at the ceiling, he heard the door open, he looked up and stared at the guest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tour of lust**

**Chapter 3: Good advice**

Tommy stared at the guest in shock.

"SPIED, what the hell are you doing here?"

Tommy sat on the edge of the bed and stared at him.

"Tom, I hate you, I cańt understand how Jude forgave you"

"Spied, that́s not your buisness and I hate you too."

"Tom, the point is she loves you, will always love you"

"No... she moved on"

"Oh come on shéll never move on, she needs you"

Spied sighed and walked out.

Tommy grabed the guitar began to strum and sing.

How can it be easy to forget you  
When I think about you all the time  
I never know how I miss you when I never had you  
You were never mine

CHORUS  
I move on,  
But I can't go on without you  
Said I try,  
Don't know why,  
What to do about you  
Can't move on (x2)

It'd be cool if we never met,  
If we never locked eyes  
Then I'd feel so happy,  
Not knowing you're so fine

CHORUS

I get so nervous when I'm around you  
There's nothing I can say  
I wish you'd get outta my head  
I think about you every day

I move on,  
But I can't go on without youSaid I try,  
Don't know why,  
What to do about you  
Can't move on (x2) without

"Oh god help me please, I want to move on"

Meanwhile in Judés room

Jude is asleep in her bed.

_Dream_

_Jude lay back down on to bed and Tommy got on top of her. _

_Tommy broke away from the kiss. He got up again. Jude stared at him confused._

"_Jude, we cańt sorry...I it́s just"_

_Tommy ran out of the room._

_Jude began to cry._

_Dream end_

Judés eyes shot open and she stared in shock at the ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tour of lust**

**Chapter 4: Why?**

Jude got up and walked out of her room. She walked over to Tommýs room and knocked.

He waited for a response but insted Tommy opened his door in his boxers.

"Jude...what are you doing here?"

Jude stared at is chest.

"Jude?"

Jude looked up at him.

"Äam... I... I just...wanted to...THIS"

She crashed her lips onto his and he fell back, Jude broke away and let him into the room before she closed the door. Tommy stared at her confused while she walked over to the bed, she sat down.

"Jude...what do want here?"

"I want you"

Tommy stared at her and she nodded.

He walked over to her and kissed her hard onto the mouth. She moaned into the kiss and he felt himself getting hard. She lay back down and Tommy got on top of her. Suddenly he realized she were only in a t shirt and panties.

He looked down at her and smiled, she smiled up at him and brought him into another kiss.

His hand slipped between her legs and he felt her tense, he looked up at her. He saw the fear in her eyes and quickly got up.

She looked at him confused.

"What́s wrong Tommy"

"I can ask you the same thing"

Jude stared at the ground and than back up again, Tommy stared at her in wonder.

"It́s just, Tommy this...this is...my first time!"

Tommy jaw fall and he stared at her in shock.

"Why did you wait?"

**I know short, I thought I let you decide what you want! Should I finish this or should I break them apart again. Review and tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tour of lust**

**Chapter 5: First time in my life**

"Guess!"

Tommy knew he was the reason, he looked into her eyes and said.

"Jude, we dońt have to"

"NO, I want to, Ím just scared"

Tommy smiled at her and crashed his lips onto hers, she lay back down again and brought him on top. Jude opened her legs and let him in.

Tommy ran a hand up her thigh and she moaned into the kiss, Jude ran a hand down Tommýs chest and to the hem of his shirt before she lifted it over his head. Then her hands went to his jeans, she opened them and he removed them quickly while Jude lifted her shirt over her head.

Tommy got back up again and his eyes went to Judés chest, he saw how shy she was and smiled. He got inbetween her legs again and kissed her. His hand slipped inbetween her legs and she gasped as she felt him at her panties. Tommy broke away from the kiss and kissed down her body, her breasts, her belly button and then he came to her panties. He removed them slowly, he pushed two fingers into her and she moaned, he began to get in and out faster, he felt her thighten around his fingers and his tongue wandered to her clit.

JUDE POV

Oh my god, that feels so good...oh...oh god!!

Jude cried out as she climaxed, Tommy pulled his fingers out of her and pushed his tongue into her to lick all of her juice. His hands wandered to her butt and brought her closer to him while his tongue made tricks into her.

Tommy felt her thighten again and removed his face. He got up again and Jude could feel his erection through his boxers.

She kissed him hard on the mouth while she got a grip on him, Tommy moaned into the kiss and Jude broke away with a big smile. Tommy took Jude hands and brought them over her head.

Tommy removed his boxers and got on top of her again. He smiled down at her and then wisphered into her ear.

"Do you trust me??"

She nodded and he flipped them over so that she was on top of him.

He lifted her up a little so that she was over his erection.

He stared at her while she still was in the air.

"Jude, are you sure"

"Yeah..."

"It will hurt a little but not for long, ok"

She nodded and he guided her down but stopped as he felt her virginity.

He stared at her as he broke through. Jude screamed out in pain and Tommy had to close his eyes, because he couldńt stand to see her in pain and because of the feeling to be inside of her.

Tommy stopped and let her relax a little before he continued. Jude began to go up and down make Tommy moan in pleasure. After a while he flipped them over again so that he was on top of her. He pushed deeper into her and she screamed out.

He felt her tense so he kissed her to stiffle her screams as they both climaxes.

Tommy lay on top of Jude, they both breathed heavily and Tommy looked up at her.

"Are you okay"

"This is the first time in my whole life I feel fantastic."

Tommy laughed and was about to push out of her, but she stopped him.

"Not yet okay?!"

He nodded and pushed deeper into her again, Jude sighed and smiled at him.

JUDE POV

Yep that is it and I wońt let him go again, I cańt do you understand.

THE END!!

**That was it maybe I post a sequel, Ím not sure but I thought I would end it with the needing of more in case Íll post one. So it was fun like always and I hope you loved it as much as I.**


End file.
